


Sid's fantasy

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, community: mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Companion piece to "Do Dragons Masturbate?"; Sid explores his fantasy further.





	Sid's fantasy

When Sid had gone to work for Galavant it hadn't quite been the experience he'd expected, at least at first. But Sid was a fairly positive individual and he'd cheerfully squired for Galavant through all the bad times between the departure of Madalena and the arrival of Isabella which heralded the start of the sort of adventures he longed for.

But no matter how miserable or ungrateful or disgusting Galavant had ever been, he'd never once physically chastised Sid.

Now that would usually be something to be grateful for. No squire should live in fear of a beating.

Yet Sid had discovered that he liked the idea of some physical discipline.

Richard had, probably jokingly, threatened to spank Sid with a rake handle if he caught him masturbating in public.

Now Sid was lying awake in Richard's spare room, spanking his monkey, and thinking about Richard spanking him with the rake handle. What if Richard heard Sid's moans as he fantasised about the spanking, and came charging into the room with a rake or a cheese board and gave him a good paddling?

Oh, that was such a thought! And getting rather meta.

Sid gave a long sigh as he achieved his release.


End file.
